


Because Of You

by Forthediehards



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boys Being Boys, Cardiophilia, Emotionally Constipated Boys, M/M, also I hate tagging this as Blue/Green why can't we just decide on one name for that loser boy, and more cardiophilia of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red’s heart is beating much slower than his own, and with far less ferocity. In fact, the rhythm is gentle against his cheek and kind to his ears in a way that confuses him far more than this entire situation. If Red really is nervous like he says, he hides it well. Not even his heart betrays his words, not like Green’s does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Of You

“You’re nervous.”

“I am not nervous!” Typical and true to Green’s nature, whatever Red says, he must negate. His immediate defensiveness, however, only hinders his ability to prove his point. Brash as always, he shrugs off Red’s prying hands and lets out a noise similar to a scoff. “You don’t know everything, Red.”

Red is silent for a moment, and Green watches him with narrowed eyes as if daring him to snap out a witty remark. However, Red merely shifts under Green’s harsh gaze and clears his throat.

Truth be told, Green is nervous. He’s nervous because he’s never been close to anyone before, nor has he ever felt the kinds of things Red makes him feel. It’s new, it’s exciting, and it’s absolutely terrifying.

Green thinks the conversation is over (or perhaps he just hopes that is the case), when Red inhales a deep breath and once again places his hands on Green’s shoulders. The hope drains away and leaves behind the horrible taste of dread all in a matter of a second. “It’s okay to be nervous. I’m nervous.”

Red’s comment doesn’t have the impact that Green suspects it’s meant to have, but instead only fuels the nervous energy buzzing around in his veins. This is his rival, his childhood friend - someone who has beaten him time and time again and will probably continue on that path no matter how hard Green tries to break that streak. The things he feels towards this boy are things he knows he shouldn’t be feeling, and yet his stupid and irrational heart once again steers him towards disaster.

“I said I wasn’t nervous.” Green tries once more, but Red is seemingly unfazed by the comment. Soft fingertips sweep across the sensitive skin beneath Green’s collarbone, and just like that - it’s all forgotten. The losses, the disappointment, whatever spirit-crushing pain he had felt throughout the years is gone. Washed away with a few properly placed touches and a sharp exhale of breath. “Red–”

“Your heart is beating so fast.” Red interrupts, pressing his palm flat against Green’s chest and raising an eyebrow as he continues to track the furious thumping with interest. Suddenly, Green cannot help but feel slightly exposed as Red’s hand leans against the very part of his body that showcases every single truth hidden inside of him, the only part he cannot physically control to suit his lies and insecurities.

And he breathes.

“Red, it’s not like - “

This time, Green is interrupted not by words, but instead by action. Red removes his hand from above Green’s heart and replaces it with his ear. Green swallows thickly, his nerves shooting off even more now at the unfamiliar proximity. His heart pounds faster, enough for him to even note, which means Red can probably tell too. Green is almost certain that he would rather faint then continue on like this.

“Is it because of me?” Red asks innocently, and all the while Green has been certain that this is an act meant to spite him and purposefully make him uncomfortable. The tone of Red’s voice, however, and the overall softness of it, leads Green down the path of a different conclusion.

Maybe there isn’t an ulterior motive. Maybe Red is just…just being Red.

“What kind of silly question is that?” Green sputters out, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment. All of this is so foreign to him and the building pressure is making his chest ache. “You just caught me off guard is all.”

“So it is me.” Red replies thoughtfully, letting his eyes flutter shut as he continues to listen to the sharp, clear pounding of Green’s heart. The organ works so furiously that even the whooshing sound of blood filling and escaping the heart’s chambers can be heard with just Red’s ear alone. “I think it sounds nice.”

Green doesn’t know what to say in response to that. Thank you? It just doesn’t seem to fit in this situation. The burning of his cheeks intensifies as he inhales a deep, shaky breath to try and get a handle on his emotions.

“Glad to know it’s beating to your standards. Are you done now?” Green asks, with all the annoyance he can muster laced into his words. Again, Red does not seem bothered by this at all, and when he lifts his head from Green’s chest, there’s a soft smile on his lips.

“For now, yes. It’s your turn.”

The words confuse Green for just a second too long, and he’s caught off guard when Red pulls him forward and guides his head down against a warm chest. He squirms a bit as if trying to escape, but the sound echoing from within Red’s ribs makes him go rigid.

Red’s heart is beating much slower than his own, and with far less ferocity. In fact, the rhythm is gentle against his cheek and kind to his ears in a way that confuses him far more than this entire situation. If Red really is nervous like he says, he hides it well. Not even his heart betrays his words, not like Green’s does.

“Uh…yeah. Yours sounds good too, I guess.” Green finally mutters after a few long moments of complete silence. Red chuckles softly, and the vibrations ripple through his chest and against Green’s cheek.  
“You guess?”

“What do you want me to say? It’s…a heartbeat. Your heartbeat. It’s, uh…” He swallows thickly once more, trying to find the right word to suit his emotions. He isn’t sure what answer Red is looking for, or if there’s even an expected response in the first place. All he knows is that this is confusing, and he has no idea what to do. He’s so close to Red, listening to the very driving force that keeps the boy alive and kicking, and leaching the warmth from his body. If there is one word to properly describe the essence of Red, from his dorky smile to the strong heart that pumps away in his chest, it would be… “Beautiful.”

“Beautiful?” Now Red sounds surprised, and Green would count that as a win if his own feelings weren’t currently wrapped in a tornado of vicious thoughts. “That’s unexpected, coming from you.”

“Well, what do you know?” Green snaps back, pushing himself up from Red’s chest and dusting his shirt as if to brush off everything that has just happened.

“Look, this isn’t easy for me, either. You told me how you felt, I told you how I felt, so why can’t we just move past it together? Why do you have to fight back every single move I make? Just let me…”

Red grabs a fistful of Green’s shirt and jerks him up off of the ground. When did he get so strong? Green grits his teeth and kicks as he tries to squirm away from the harsh grip. He’s expecting to get punched in the face, or thrown against a wall, but what Red does next comes as the biggest confusion of all.

Their lips hover just a breath away from each other, but as is Red’s nature, he does not hesitate. He quickly closes the gap and engages Green in a gentle kiss, almost like he’s testing the waters to be sure Green won’t bolt like a frightened Rattata.

And Green wants to bolt like a frightened Rattata, but there’s something strange keeping him rooted in place. If he’s being honest with himself, he’s known all along that kissing Red is a top priority on his list. He’s wanted this to happen since they were kids, and even dreamt of what his friend’s lips might taste like. While reality is so much better than any silly teenage dream, Green isn’t equipped to handle everything rushing through his brain and chest.

But, while running away is tempting, Green chooses to kiss Red back.

Through the adrenaline of the kiss, Green can feel Red’s tiny hand as it rests against his sternum once more. It comes as no surprise that Red would aim for his heart again, only this time, Green doesn’t mind as much. He can feel his heart pumping even faster than before, knocking against his ribs and rattling the bone against Red’s hand - but he doesn’t feel exposed. In fact, his own hand comes up to cover Red’s, and he gently urges the boy’s palm deeper into his chest.

It is his own silent way of saying ‘Yes, Red, this is because of you.’   
And he feels Red smile into the kiss.

It’s only a few moments longer before they break apart, and Green finds himself leaning forward when Red pulls away until he realizes the kiss is over. He stares in awe at the boy before him and misses the warmth against his lips which are rapidly growing colder.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Red says with a grin, tilting his head as he taps an idle finger against Green’s chest. “Your heart is beating even faster now, but it’s for a good reason this time, right?”

“Right.” Green replies breathlessly, and he wants to kick himself for letting his facade fall. One kiss and he’s out of commission like this? Unbelievable.

Curiosity does spike in his mind, however, and he finds himself placing his free hand against Red’s chest. A rapid-fire thumping is felt by his palm and Green wants to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Eight years after he developed this stupid crush and now here they are, both breathless from a kiss and feeling each other’s racing heartbeats as they stand there in the quiet night. If only his 10 year old self would have known this was coming, perhaps some losses may have been easier to swallow.

“Yours is fast too.” Is all Green says in response, allowing himself to make eye contact for the first time since the conversation started. Red is smiling warmly at him, and it stirs up some tingly feelings in the pit of his stomach.

“Kiss me this time, Green.”

And Green does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you made it all the way through! I appreciate your time :D


End file.
